


Smells Like Wet Dog

by RS_Sternbluff (cheshirecresentgold)



Series: Avatar: Legends of a Werewolf Slut [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha!Bolin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bolin-centric, Butt Slapping, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Shower Sex, Slapping, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat, bottom!Mako, top!Bolin, vers!Tonraq, werewolf!Bolin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecresentgold/pseuds/RS_Sternbluff
Summary: Context:This is the first in a series about Bolin turning into a werewolf, which exist in this alternate universe. They are known of, and werewolves are disgusted by bender blood and only prefer non-benders (or at least that's what is taught). Bolin was bitten and is slowly transforming into a werewolf, with heat and knotting marking the start of his transformation. The series will be mainly alpha!Bolin/omega!Mako (Mako is not a werewolf, and may or may not become one). If you want more of violent werewolf Bolin, please give this story kudos and subscribe/bookmark the series.Yes, this fic does romanticize/sexualize rape and non-consenual sex. However, please note that this is a WORK OF FICTION and that the author DOES NOT condone ACTUAL RAPE/NONCONSENUAL SEX and is only using it for erotic means only. Please remember that consent is always important and necessary, and that this is a fictional story! Always ask for consent!
Relationships: Bolin/Mako (Avatar), Bolin/Mako/Tonraq (Avatar)
Series: Avatar: Legends of a Werewolf Slut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108676
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Smells Like Wet Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Context:  
> This is the first in a series about Bolin turning into a werewolf, which exist in this alternate universe. They are known of, and werewolves are disgusted by bender blood and only prefer non-benders (or at least that's what is taught). Bolin was bitten and is slowly transforming into a werewolf, with heat and knotting marking the start of his transformation. The series will be mainly alpha!Bolin/omega!Mako (Mako is not a werewolf, and may or may not become one). If you want more of violent werewolf Bolin, please give this story kudos and subscribe/bookmark the series.
> 
> Yes, this fic does romanticize/sexualize rape and non-consenual sex. However, please note that this is a WORK OF FICTION and that the author DOES NOT condone ACTUAL RAPE/NONCONSENUAL SEX and is only using it for erotic means only. Please remember that consent is always important and necessary, and that this is a fictional story! Always ask for consent!

The shower water pitter-pattered on the stone tiles of the bathroom as Mako washed himself, moving his soap-lathered hands across his body. Bolin watched from around the corner, trying to keep himself under control. A thought, more like a vision, flashed through his head, one of him pushing Mako chest-first into a wall and just taking him right then and there. He could almost hear Mako protesting, trying to fight it, but that wouldn’t matter, because Bolin was stronger, because Mako would be Bolin’s bitch. 

Ever since that night walking home, when a mysterious man mugged him and bit his arm when he had tried to fight back, Bolin had gotten these visions at least once a day. He’d tried masturbating them away, but it didn’t work. If anything, it made him more agitated, and stirred up his desires even more. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. He had to fuck Mako.

Bolin entered the bathroom, walking towards Mako, who had his back turned. He hesitated for a second, his hand raised, before he let the urges take control, and shoved Mako into the wall, pinning his arms behind his back. Mako looked backwards at his younger brother, fear and shock in his eyes. “Bo, what are you doing?” The terror in Mako’s voice made Bolin’s cock grow even harder. Silently, he pulled off his pants with one hand while using the other to keep Mako against the wall. “Bo!” Mako yelled and tried to escape his brother’s grip, but Bolin grabbed Mako by the torso and forcefully pulled his ass against his cock. Bolin’s left arm wrapped around Mako’s waist to keep him against Bolin, and his right hand clamped down on Mako’s neck, just hard enough that Mako struggled to speak.

“You… are my bitch now.” Bolin’s voice was deep and gravelly. “I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to let me.” Mako whimpered but did not resist as Bolin lined the head of his dick with Mako’s asshole. He pushed in slowly, until the tip was fully inside, and then he thrust hard into Mako’s tight ass. “That’s more like it.” Pushing Mako up against the wall, Bolin began pummeling Mako’s anus with the speed of a wild animal. He stayed mostly silent, only grunting every now and then, as his cock pounded against Mako’s prostate.

“Please, Bolin, stop,” Mako cried out, tears streaming down his face.

“Bitches don’t speak!” Bolin seized Mako’s hips hard, his nails digging slightly into his pale skin. He pulled Mako’s ass backward onto his dick, until his cheek hit his pelvis, and came hard, cum surging into his stomach. Bolin pulled out, and a thick strand of semen dripped from Mako’s ass. Bolin’s bitch fell to the floor, and looked up at his alpha.

“Are you done?”

“Done?” Bolin hooked his foot around Mako’s back, pulling his brother’s face into his crotch. “Someone needs to clean up the mess you made.”

Mako tried to pull away from the cum-covered cock, his face totally repulsed, but Bolin grabbed his jet black hair and smeared some sperm against his cheek. “Please, Bolin, I don’t want to,” Mako begged, but Bolin wasn’t having it. His hand returned to its place on Mako’s neck, and he hunched over slightly, just enough to be dangerously close to Mako’s face.

“Did I ask if you wanted to, or did I say you would?” Mako whimpered again and began licking the cum off of Bolin’s still-hard erection. With every touch of his delicate tongue, more sperm spilled forth out of Bolin’s urethra, like a never-ending fountain of semen. Trying to end this task quicker, Mako steeled his gag reflex and took that whole 8 inches in his mouth. However, instead of sucking up the cum faster, Bolin’s hands pushed down on the back of Mako’s head and he came even more, this time flooding Mako’s throat with the sticky, white substance he so despised. Mako almost choked on all the cum, but he was so terrified of the punishment vomiting it up might bring that he instead swallowed it down, like the good little bitch he was.

Bolin’s dick was still as hard as ever, despite having cum twice, and it twitched slightly, as if sensing a presence. From behind the door that led out of the bathroom to the bedroom the brothers shared, a manly voice called out. “Bolin? Mako? It’s Tonraq, Korra wanted me to come and see if…” Tonraq trailed off as he opened the door to Mako kneeling on the floor in front of Bolin, cum dripping from his dick onto the older brother’s face. “Well, well, well,” Tonraq took off his coat and began to strip, “What do we have here?”

Bolin smirked proudly, glad to have another alpha join in his training of this defiant omega. “I’m just teaching this whore right here,” Bolin slapped his brother hard, leaving a red slap across the right side of his face, “How to be a good bitch.”

“You know,” Tonraq turned his gaze to Bolin as he removed his pants, revealing a tanned, 10 inch long dick, “They saw the best way to teach is to demonstrate. Perhaps you can demonstrate on me?”

“But what about our submissive slut?” Bolin gestured to his brother.

“Well, I can continue to keep his asshole warm while you show him what it really means to be a top.” Tonraq hauled Mako up by the shoulders and led him over to the bench on the other side of the bathroom. Bolin followed and watched as Tonraq made Mako get on the bench on all fours, and then observed as Tonraq shoved his dick inside his older brother and rode Mako polar-bear-doggy-style. He approached the asshole of the other alpha, who was currently pumping his cock in and out of his brother.

Bolin didn’t know how he would manage to get inside Tonraq if he kept moving so quickly, but then he remembered Tonraq’s words: “ _Show him what it really means to be a top_ .” With one strong swing, Bolin’s hand slapped across Tonraq’s toned ass. “Tonraq.” Bolin shoved his middle finger into Tonraq’s ass without a warning. The older man moaned loudly and graciously. “You may be a top, but right now,” His index finger joined the middle finger in Tonraq’s anus. “You are _my_ bitch. And my bitches,” Bolin added his ring finger, “My bitches obey me. And right now, you are going to stop fucking Mako, and you are going to let me mount you.” Bolin pulled out his fingers and gave Tonraq’s ass another slap. “Understood?”

“Yes, Master.” Tonraq smirked flirtatiously, but that grin was wiped off his face as Bolin pushed his dick inside Tonraq’s tight anus. The waterbender seemed to not be used to bottoming, and he groaned and moaned as Bolin slowly pulled his cock in and out of his ass. “Master, please go faster, I need you to fuck me.”

“I won’t go faster until our dirty slut begs for it.”

Tonraq lightly gripped his left hand around Mako’s throat. “You hear that, dirty slut? Master wants you to beg.” Tonraq’s right hand began to play with Mako’s involuntarily hard nipples. “So beg for him.”

“But I don’t want him to go faster, I want this to stop!” Mako whined.

Tonraq sighed, and then shook his head. “ _Tsk tsk_.” His right hand stopped toying with the firebender’s nipples and reached down towards Mako’s 6 inch penis, grabbing it and pulling on his balls forcefully. Mako yelped and cried as Tonraq further explored his pelvis. His thumb slid across the tip of Mako’s dick, which was slick with cum. “Seems like our fire-whore is more into this than we think.”

“No!” Mako struggles against Tonraq’s superior strength. “I don’t like this, that’s unconscious! Please, let me go!”

Bolin reached over Tonraq’s back to clench Mako’s hair in his fist and pulled back his head. “The only thing I want to hear you beg for is for me to speed up. If you complain about this again, then Tonraq will punish you.”

“Bolin, you’re raping me!” Before Mako could say another word, Tonraq struck his temple with the palm of his hand, and Mako quieted.

“I know, brother, that’s why I’m enjoying this. Now, beg.”

“Ma-Master?”

“Yes, my little cock sponge?”

“Please-” Mako gulped hard and whispered, “Please fuck us faster.”

“What did you say, fire slut?”

“Fuck us faster!” Mako yelled out of pain and desperation.

In his asshole, Tonraq felt Bolin stiffen completely. “Oh yes!” He shouted as Bolin began pulsing in and out of his ass, harder and harder each time. The momentum spurred Tonraq to hammer his dick against Mako’s prostate, who was, for the first time, fully silent. The three men moved in unison, the rhythm of near-climax flowing from Mako through Tonraq and into Bolin.

Mako came first, his dick letting a small stream of semen out onto the bench. At the sight of Mako’s sperm, Tonraq sped up, flexing his dick and ass as he fucked Mako, the sound of his pelvis colliding with the firebender’s ass cheeks echoing in the bathroom. “Uh, uh, u-u-uh!” Tonraq’s cock squirted his semen so hard that it pushed itself out of Mako’s ass halfway through cumming, and left the rest of its load on Mako’s slender back. “Come on, Master!” Tonraq said as he began bouncing his ass against Bolin’s pelvis. “Cum in me, Bolin, cum in me!”

Bolin’s dick was jittering with stimulation, and a feeling that he had never felt before came over him. Both of Bolin’s hands clasped themselves around Tonraq’s thick neck, and he forced the waterbender down, until he was in the primal polar-bear-doggy position that Tonraq had been in earlier. Bolin’s dick throbbed with sexual pressure, and then, it began to expand, locking him and Tonraq together as Bolin’s seed exploded out of him, the animalistic desires that had led him to this point leaving with it. His dick finally shrunk back to normal size once he finished cumming and when Tonraq got up, his stomach was noticeably bigger. Tonraq looked at Bolin with a worried gaze, but when Mako finally lifted himself off of the bench, totally defeated after the day’s events, his blissful grin returned. “So, slut, did you learn anything?”

Mako turned around, and Bolin finally noticed the tears running down his face. “Wait, Mako-” He tried to call out to his brother, but it was too late; Mako ran out the door, and before Bolin could chase after him, Tonraq put a hand on his shoulder.

“Let him go, Bo, he will return.” Tonraq gestured for Bolin to sit. “We have much to talk about now.”

“What? What could possibly be more important than my brother?” Bolin said defiantly.

“Bolin,” Tonraq sighed, like a medic with bad news. “I believe you are transforming into a werewolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, don't be shy to give this story kudos, and if you have any more erotic pairings that you would like to see with this violent werewolf version of Bolin, please comment them and I might write a smutty fic about it! (Suggested pairings must be limited to the Avatar: the Last Airbender/Legends of Korra universe.)


End file.
